To Bless a Curse
by Pandamoniam
Summary: When Bart discovers that one of his classmates is a Meta-human robber going by the alias of Jinx, he thinks things will take a turn for the worse. When she comes to him asking for help, he soon realizes that she only ever wanted to be a hero. Maybe things could work out. There's just one problem: She's too worried about her brother to bother with him. Great... Flinx
1. Freedom

**I'm super excited about this! Just finished Young Justice, and I really want to write something for it. There's not really much more to it than that. I guess just let me know how I'm doing, since this is my first story in this fandom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Enough said.**

* * *

**Central City, September 4****th**** 2016 23:50 CDT**

The warm fall wind blew gently throughout the entire city as two figures raced amidst a long, dark alleyway. Their breathing was labored due to running for at least an hour, and their skin was sticky with sweat due to the mixture of dashing and warm weather.

The older and larger of the two grabbed his traveling partner and yanked her very suddenly into a barely noticeable gap between two buildings. He led her down it for about a minute before they reached a rectangular vent just big enough to squeeze through. The man grabbed the covering and yanked it off, pulling her out in front of him and pointing at the new opening stiffly.

"In. _Now_," he growled under his breath, his single pink eye narrowing as he spoke. The girl nodded and began to climb into it, her heart skipping a beat as a loud clang echoed from behind them. The male whipped his head around, gasping quietly as he saw a figure whizz by the entry to their pathway. He turned back to his companion and began to lift her into the gap forcefully. She grunted and hauled herself in, boots scrabbling against the wall as she gave one final push.

The man turned his head back to the opening behind him, taking one last look to make sure the thing chasing them had not spotted them yet. When he heard a low growl coming from that direction, he gritted his teeth and whipped himself back to the direction of the gap. With a mighty leap, his fingers snagged on the ledge with a sharp click and he started to heave himself up.

The creature in the outer alley's ears shot strait up and it turned its narrow head towards the soft noise. It's nails clicked against the pavement as it dashed over to the opening, its feral brown eyes searching down the lane. For a brief moment, it could see the final kick of clawed feet against the brick wall, as well as hear the shriek of the talons against the stone. And this was all it needed.

With a snarl, the slim being charged down the alley and leaped. Its own fingers caught on the outcropping and it yanked itself into the hole, crawling as soon as its limbs were against the 'floor'. In barely any time at all, the creature found itself sliding face first down some sort of shoot and into a very large and dark room filled with hundreds of crates. It easily flipped over and landed in a crouch, standing up straight soon after.

Its cold eyes surveyed the chamber while its small, rounded ears twitched as they strained to pick up any noise. After a few minutes of hearing or seeing nothing, the being roared with rage and punched an iron support beam next to it, leaving a very large dent in the shape of a fist in its wake.

Three pink, feline eyes watched from the rafters of the warehouse as the enraged monster began to dash away to the giant double doors at the front of said building. Once the creature had broken the lock and jerked one of the doors to the side, wrenching it out of place in the process, the two figures from before leaped down and gracefully landed on their feet. The girl turned to her older companion.

"Do you think we've lost her?" she asked shakily, one of her dainty hands reaching up and grabbing ahold of his giant arms in comparison to her own. The man sighed and rested his one-eyed gaze on her own, fear gripping his pink orbs.

"We have, but not for long. For now we must find shelter," the tall male replied as he felt her hand slide down his arm and into his own. He closed his eye and enclosed his fingers around it tightly, protectively. "You and I both need this new life so we can finally find just that; life. No more death. No more Kill."

The girl lowered her sight to her boots, her eyes clouding with grief from his statement. She quickly slammed them shut to avoid tears, allowing a sharp exhale to escape her lips.

"You wish to escape him, brother, but can't you see it?" She stopped herself there and once again looked up at him. He whipped his head towards the broken door and clenched his teeth, not wanting to hear the rest of her statement. "He's you."

"_No_. Not now, not ever," he snarled in a harsh whisper, tearing his hand from her grasp. His sock-covered feet with claws protruding from them began to move away from her in a hurried manor. Looking back to her briefly, he reached into his pants pocket and tossed her a small ring, putting one on his own finger after doing so.

Two small flashes illuminated the warehouse, casting the two figures' shadows across a wall. Seconds later, two humans stepped out of the broken door and into the moonlight.

The eldest of the two had spikey black hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a plain black long-sleeved shirt with white cargo pants and brown work boots. The younger had long brown hair with chocolate eyes to match, and was clothed with a dark purple T-Shirt, denim shorts, and black and purple sneakers. The two turned to each other a smiled weakly.

"A new life awaits us. At least, for now," the man tried to say gleefully, but his voice cracked near the end. His sister hugged him, and he returned the warm embrace.

"Then let's make it the best we can," she said feebly into his stomach. Due to the extreme height difference between the two, this was where she stood in comparison to him.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Keystone High School, September 7****th**** 8:20 CDT**

"Tell me again why I have to do this totally retro 'secret ID' thing," Bart Allen, otherwise known as the new Kid Flash, inquired his friend Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle, as the two of them made their way up the steps to their high school. His brown-eyed friend sighed due to the fact that his companion had asked questions similar to that one several times before.

"Look, Batman said that you needed to form a secret ID to blend in better, and that despite the fact that you seem to think you know everything, you don't," Jaime replied as he messed with the strap of his blue backpack. Bart muttered something about being too smart for school under his breath.

"I guess the only thing really crash about this school thing is that Bats somehow got you enrolled here as an exchange student, huh?" the brunette grinned suddenly, causing Jaime to roll his eyes. The kid could change his mood just as fast as he could run.

"Yeah, that is pretty cool, hermano," the black haired teen smiled back, his eyes drifting to the large glass doors in front of them. With one last statement in mind, he turned towards his friend. "However, it's been a month since you were sent here, Bart. Superarlo!"

"I am over it! It just got refreshed into my mind when you showed up here for school," Bart argued in his defense. Jaime chuckled to himself and ruffled his younger friend's hair.

"Good, I've got to get to class. You should be doing the same," his older friend reminded him as he turned and began walking to his locker. The brunette shrugged and was about to do the same, but was stopped when he felt someone tap on his shoulder lightly. He turned around and came face to face with a girl about his age. She was also a brunette, but she had brown eyes unlike his green ones. The sum of her clothing was a purple shirt, denim shorts, and purple and white tennis shoes.

"I'm, uh, new here," she stated awkwardly as she stared down at her feet. Bart grinned, happy to see he was the first person she had come to, mainly because he was a little bit bored at the moment. "Do you think you could show me where my first class is?"

"Sure thing, beautiful. But I'm gonna need a name if I'm showing you around. Mine's Bart Allen, what's yours?" the boy smirked as he watched to girl blush slightly. She seemed to ponder his request for a moment as her eyes moved from object to object. Eventually she spoke up.

"Nicole Diaz; that's my name," she decided, earning a grin and a nod from Bart. He took ahold of her wrist and yanked her towards the school excitedly.

"Cool name; sounds exotic. Can I call you Nicky?" Bart asked suddenly as he stopped at the center of what could be called the four-way interstate of high school. Nicole looked around, confused.

"That's fine," she answered, though it sounded more like a question. She shook her head a few times, hoping that it would give her a bit more courage to speak up. "Where's my classroom?"

"You never told me what room it was, Nicky!" the male brunette exclaimed, though it wasn't much of an exclamation due to the fact he was laughing the whole time. Nicole's face turned bright red upon hearing this and she immediately reached into her pocket and took out a folded up piece of paper. After unfolding it, she read off the number for her first class.

"Uh… Room 6," Nicky managed to murmur, as she was too embarrassed to speak any louder. Bart smiled at her warmly, hoping to make her feel better. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, that's great! That's my first class too!" Bart beamed as he dragged her along by putting an arm around her shoulders. Nicole was sure by now that if he kept this up, her face would be permanently red by the end of the day.

"G-great…"

* * *

"Jaime, I wish you could have been there! Nicole's awesome!" the emerald eyed speedster announced to his friend as the two of them sat at a table eating lunch together. Somehow Batman had gotten them identical enough schedules so that they could have to same lunch. Jaime smiled at his friend's excitement.

"She sure sounds like it. Don't you find it a little weird though that this girl who you say is really shy was growling at people?" Jaime pointed out in the form of a question. Bart just shrugged.

"Hey, it's always the quiet ones," he replied as he finished up his lunch. Standing up, he grabbed his tray and started to head over to the food line _again_. "Be right back, I'm getting fourths."

The brunette was back in under a minute, making his friend wonder if he had used super speed to get through the line so fast. Almost as soon as he had sat down, Bart turned around and waved at someone, yelling for them to come over and sit with them.

After a few seconds, a girl that Jaime automatically assumed to be Nicole from Bart's stories came over to their table and sat down next to said brunette. She timidly looked over to the black haired teen and gave him a small smile.

"Nicole, this is my buddy Jaime. Jaime, this is my new friend Nicole," Bart introduced them with a friendly grin. Nicole nodded hastily and started eating to avoid conversation.

"Nice to meet you, Nicole," Jaime smiled sincerely, hoping to make the brunette more comfortable. She glanced up at him to acknowledge that he had spoken to her but didn't say a word.

"Like I said earlier, she's pretty shy," the emerald eyed teen threw in hastily, hoping to keep things on good terms between the two. His older friend didn't seem to care about how she was acting.

"We're all amigos here, Nicole. There's no need to be so timido," the eldest teen encouraged her, only for his eyes to narrow and his head to tilt slightly towards his back. "Yes we are. Yes we are! _Yes we are_!"

"Is he alright?" Nicole whispered to Bart, who was exerting every ounce of sheer willpower he had to not laugh at the current situation. So, he nodded slowly.

"He's kind of got this second side of him that likes to argue occasionally," Bart replied, too wrapped up in Jaime's predicament to notice the downcast expression that Nicky now had. She gulped down the rest of her food and stood up, her eyes resting on the floor.

"I'd better get going while I still have time," she mumbled as she turned away from the two boys, not even noticing as they glared at each other briefly before turning to her. Bart jumped up to his feet and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, you don't have to leave just yet," the brunette smiled weakly to her. Nicole sighed and turned her head slightly so she could see him better. "Jaime's an okay guy. You just have to get used to his outbursts."

Before Nicole could reply, the bell's shrill ringing went off, signaling that lunch was over and it was time to get to class. Bart mentally cursed it for poor timing and watched as the girl began to head off to her locker. What he didn't notice was the small smirk on her face as she turned around after walking about ten feet.

"I still need someone to show me around!"

* * *

Jaime, Bart, and Nicole all came out of the school at about the same time. Nicole and Jaime were on better grounds now, but it was still awkward for her when he started arguing with his scarab. Luckily she didn't know it was there and hopefully never would.

"So Nicky, are you walking home by yourself?" Bart inquired, though it was more like a hidden offer. She immediately picked up on this and shook her head.

"No, my older brother is doing that. Thanks for asking, though," Nicole politely answered as the male brunette visibly deflated. Jaime broke out in snickers after noticing this.

"Then adios, Nicole," Jaime sniggered as he waved her off. Bart began waving too after realizing she was moving.

"See you tomorrow!" the emerald eyed speedster exclaimed. His eyes widened when he noticed an incredibly tall man with black hair run over to Nicole and take ahold of her hand. She smiled at him and the two began to amble over to the sidewalk together. "That's her brother!?"

"He's mucho alto, that's for sure," the black haired teen noted, eyes as big as saucers as he did so. A sly smile appeared on his face as he remembered why he had been laughing earlier. "You like her! You like her!"

"No I don't, Jaime!" Bart shouted back, a blush coming across his face. Jaime broke out in laughter at his response, but was cut off by beeping in both of their ears.

_"Where are you two? The mission briefing was twenty minutes ago." _ Aqualad's voice came from their radios. Bart brought up a finger to the device in his ear to respond.

"Sorry, Kaldur. Made a new friend and we've sort of been talking for the past half hour. My bad," the brunette apologized, obviously embarrassed. A sigh could be heard from the receiving end of the earpiece.

_"It is all right. Since you are still in the area, I will deliver your mission via radio transmission. You two and Robin are on the Gamma Squad. You are investigating a break-in at the Central City Research Lab. Robin is in charge of your squad and will meet up with you at the laboratory."_

"Sounds like a plan," Jaime replied as he and Bart both jogged into an alley. After checking to make sure no one was looking, Bart threw his uniform into the air and changed into it in literal seconds. His companion allowed his scarab to activate its suit and thus, he was transformed into the Blue Beetle.

"Kid Flash to Robin," Bart spoke as he held down the button on his earpiece which caused the signal to be sent out. Once he heard Robin reply with 'I hear you', the brunette continued his message. "We've got our mission and are on our way."

* * *

**Central City Research Lab, September 7****th**** 16:21 CDT**

Blue Beetle lighted down just outside of the giant research facility with Kid Flash skidding to a stop seconds afterwards. The two took in their surroundings, nearly jumping out of their skin when they noticed Robin had suddenly appeared directly in front of them.

"Whew! You sure had us scared, hermano," Blue Beetle admitted as he rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly. Kid Flash was doing the same thing.

"I'll say! It's totally crash how you do that, though!" Kid Flash grinned as he shot Robin two thumbs up signs. The caped teen smirked at this.

"Trying to impress me to make up for being late, huh? Nice try." Tim rolled his eyes beneath his mask and turned around, leading his small team into the giant building. Once inside, all three of them were taken off guard.

Instead of the usual large room leading to several different hallways, there was just a reception desk, a few chairs, and an elevator on the back wall of the room. Robin stepped over to the desk as his other two team members headed over to the elevator and waited for him to join them.

"The lady says the break-in took place on the 9th floor," Robin stated as he pushed the up arrow next to the entrance. Once the doors had opened and the three of them had gone in, he pushed the button with a small 9 underneath it. The doors slid shut and the strange sensation of moving upwards began to settle in.

"So why exactly do we have to take the elevator up the floor? Couldn't we just fly or run up to floor nueve?" Jaime inquired as they just stood around listening to the music playing in the background. Their team leader shook his head.

"We need to look professional. Besides, if we do it that way we risk disturbing preexisting evidence that may help us determine who did this."

A sharp ding echoed throughout the small compartment and the doors opened up, showing that most of the room was decimated. Shattered glass lay on the floor, ripped up electronics were strewn across the entire room, cabinets were ripped open and their doors were barely attached to their hinges, though some were completely off of them.

The only part of the room that appeared to be damage free was a container that simply had the lid flipped back on it. There were two perfect indentations inside of the metal container which looked to have once held something inside of them.

"Hey Rob, I don't think you'd have to worry about us destroying evidence," Kid Flash gulped as the three of them entered the torn apart room. Robin went straight for the security camera, plugging his cord used for hacking into it and waiting for the footage to be delivered after a few taps on his electronic device.

"Si, these guys left too much of it," Blue Beetle added, his armor creating a scanner over his hand. After moving his arm around the room to pick up on anything useful, he turned towards Robin to deliver the results.

"The attacker was a meta-human, as there is residue from their powers on the things they attacked."

"This security footage confirms that as well," Robin replied as the other two crowded around him to see the film. Two figures crashed through the window. One had a hood over their head which only revealed glowing pink eyes, and the other was incredibly tall and had his hair spiked out into a mane which was symmetrical on both sides and had a single glowing pink eye.

The larger of the two began racing around the room, striking and ripping at everything it laid eyes on. His companion ran over to a small box seated on a table close to the window. She held out a dainty grey hand from beneath her large striped sleeves and sent out a burst of pink energy on the rectangular object. The lights on it flickered out and the top flipped open, revealing two rings inside of it.

Her partner ran to her side, done with his rampage, and snatched up the two items, pocketing them for safe keeping. The cloaked girl turned towards the security camera, eyes widening as she spotted it, and aimed her small hand at it. There was a flash of pink, then nothing but static.

"I guess these guys are amateurs then, since they didn't disable the cameras until after their raid; totally retro mistake," Kid Flash pointed out, only to have Robin hold up a hand towards him. The speedster blinked out of confusion.

"Normally if someone broke into a place this big without taking the security cameras out, they'd have guards all over them in seconds. This couldn't have been the only place they were three nights ago; maybe they had a third person helping them in a different room." Tim tapped his chin a few times as he thought it through. The more he went over the clip in his mind, the more he felt that he was on to something.

"Okay, I think I've got it," he announced suddenly, causing his teammates to jump at his unexpected statement. They shook it off and looked to him, ready for instruction. "I need to go check another room's security footage, so you two keep searching this room for clues on who might be responsible for this."

"Aye aye, sir!" Bart exclaimed as he shot the Boy Wonder a salute. Robin awkwardly returned it and stepped back into the elevator, pressing the button that lead to the ground floor.

"Well, hermano, we should probably get to work," Blue Beetle announced as he turned to the metal case which had once held the stolen rings. He picked it up and read the label imprinted on the front of it aloud.

"This box says 'Holographic Cloaking Device Model 3' on it."

"So the robbers stole Holo-Rings? That's so retro," Kid Flash muttered as he crossed his arms. Jaime gave him a questioning look. "What? It's retro because villains are always trying to hide their identities with stuff like that. The baddies in my era were totally over that since they, you know, ruled the world."

"I see… You know, something just occurred to me, hermano," Jaime replied as he set the box back down on the table. Bart turned his head so that he was facing his companion. "Why are two unknown robbers trying to hide their identities? I mean, no one knows who they are, so why do they need to ocultan?"

_"Robin to Gamma Squad, come in Gamma Squad!"_

"'Sup, Rob?" Bart grinned as he pressed a finger to his ear-piece. He quickly removed it and awaited an answer.

_"I think I've found out why no one stopped those robbers where you're at. Head over to the 2__nd__ Floor and go down the hallway. Take the first right you can find. I'll be there."_

* * *

**Whew! My shoulders are really sore after writing all of that! It's a bit shorter than what I wanted it to be, but I'm sure I can crank up the length as time goes by.**

**On another note, drop me a review to let me know if I kept these guys in character. Bart was one of my favorite characters in Invasion, mainly because he was a teen speedster **_**not**_** paired with Artemis. But hey, people can have their own opinions! I happen not to like Spitfire, but you may like it. **

**So as a rap up, let me know if everyone was in character, if my pacing was good, if I used proper Spanish, yadda yadda yadda…. The usual.**


	2. Crime

**I was impressed at how fast I got my first follow: within the first 3 views. That's fast…**

**Well, I don't own Young Justice. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Central City Research Center, September 7****th**** 16:53 CDT**

"And we're here!" Kid Flash announced as he slid to a stop into the room Robin was located in, the room which held all of footage for the security cameras. Blue Beetle appeared in the doorway not too much later. Unlike the brunette, he walked over to their squad leader without saying a thing.

"This is the footage I found that shows what was going on at the ground level while our friends on floor 9 were having a ball," Robin explained as he tapped a few buttons on his holographic screen. After a few seconds for the clip to load went by, an image of the room they had first entered upon coming there came up.

For the first few seconds, that's all it was. Suddenly, the front doors swung open and in the bright lighting you could clearly see the two thieves from before. The girl was dressed in a black hoodie-dress which had two, small brown horns pointing upwards attached to the hood. Her sleeves and tights were black and purple, and she had black high-heeled boots on. What could be seen of her face was grey skin and pink, feline eyes with two bits of pink hair framing her face and tied into place with several black bands.

The other was probably close to four of five years older than her, but his appearance might have reminded one of a child. His hair was strangely enough colored blue and he also had a pink eye. Where the second one would have been there were long claw marks and an empty hole. Despite this, he had a purple towel tied around his neck to act as a cape and a large navy blue T-Shirt with a big white 'H' inscribed on the front of it. Other than that he had white cargo pants and white socks on his feet which had black claws tearing out from them.

"Well, that's… Something you don't see every day," Jaime stated as he stared at the pair of robbers in the security footage. He was at a complete loss for words to describe them with.

"Dude! Those two are totally retro!" Bart hooted as he stared at the image of them. To him, they were the spitting image of 2016 villains. Wacky outfits and even wackier appearances.

"Quiet! That's not the part I was talking about!" Robin hissed, causing his two teammates to fall silent. The video continued, showing the receptionist panicking and hitting pressing the button that activated the alarm. Red lights began to flash and the pair of robbers paled, both turning back towards the door.

Out of nowhere a streetlamp flew into the lobby. Both thieves dodged to the side as the pole crashed into the ceiling at took most of the lights out. A very large yet slim figure calmly stepped through the doorway. The only things really visible in the now dark room were its cold brown eyes. The creature lunged for the female of the two robbers, causing the male to tackle the monster across the room. He then picked up one of the chairs and threw it at the beast, hitting it square in the face.

Taking his female companion's hand, the two ran outside of the room. Moment later, several guards rushed in from the elevator. Just about this time, the creature sat back up and, seeing that it was now surrounded, began to attack the humans now surrounding it.

Robin paused the film at this and looked to his teammates, waiting for their input. They both seemed to be debating about what they would say.

"How do you think they got the lobby cleaned up so fast?" Bart spoke up first, earning a groan from Blue Beetle. Tim, figuring that the conversation could go downhill fast if he didn't step in, immediately cut off whatever Jaime might have been tempted to say.

"They have to keep the lobby clean so that they give a good impression," Robin answered dryly. He was tempted to add something else to what he had just said to urge more thinking.

"Why do you think no one sent in a police report about the bestia that attacked at ground level?" Blue Beetle wondered aloud. This sparked to life another theory in the Boy Wonder's mind, and he grinned.

"Jaime, you're a genius!" he exclaimed as he removed the USB cord currently attached to the security camera mainframe and shoved it into his belt. The armored teen smirked upon hearing this. "That monster must have some significance if no one reported it. Maybe it belongs to someone who was sending it out on a test drive."

"Then does this mean we get to go through an interrogation?" Kid Flash queried, a hint of excitement in his voice. Robin was about to nod, but was cut off by a radio transmission.

"Can't you send someone else to do it?" the Boy Wonder questioned whoever had called him. The black haired teen sighed upon hearing the response. "Right, we'll get to it."

"What are we getting to?" the brunette frowned, realizing that they were probably being transferred to another mission momentarily.

"There's a robbery in progress just a couple blocks away. Aqualad said that we're the closest and have the only mission really safe to back out of," Robin explained briefly. Bart grinned, happy that they were finally getting to fight something.

"That's way better than watching monsters throw stuff!" Jaime chimed in, a big smile on his face. And with that said, the squad was heading off to go stop the robbers.

* * *

**Central City, September 7****th**** 17:15 CDT**

Two robbers were currently inside of the bank now empty of anyone who wasn't a worker. The hooded girl was getting money placed into two sacks, while the tall man was keeping the other employees out of the way by either growling or lunging at them. Once the girl had collected all they had come for, she nodded over to her partner. He let out one last snarl and the pair of them began to dash towards the pair of glass doors at the front of the bank.

A yellow blur circled around the girl twice, doing no harm. However, her hands were now empty and the bags she once held were now in the gloved hands of Kid Flash. She narrowed her eyes at him and motioned for her teammate to come to her side.

"Robbing banks is so retro," the speedster grinned before whizzing off again. When he returned, the sacks were gone and his other two teammates had arrived at the scene.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Blue Beetle asked as the two thieves looked to one another. They turned back to their opponents and smirked.

"I'm Jinx," the pink haired robber replied as she pointed to herself, standing up straighter in the process. Two pink triangles were now visible on her cheeks.

"And I'm Hunter," the taller of the two announced, crossing his arms and sneering down at the trio. Strangely enough, there was a trace of fear in his single eye.

"So did you two make a deal that only one of you could have a good name?" Kid Flash inquired, almost sounding serious. He broke out in laughter as soon as Hunter began growling at him.

"They've taken the money. We might as well just leave," Jinx muttered to her partner. The large teen stood up straighter and nodded.

"You've taken what we came here for, why start unnecessary violence over it?" Hunter questioned as the pair began to gradually inch their way towards the doors. Bart sped between them and the exit, effectively cutting them off.

"No can do, guys. You threatened innocent people, now it's time to feel the mode," the brunette smirked, bringing up one of his arms in front of him. He then began spinning it in circles, creating a small tornado that flew forward and hit Jinx square in the stomach, throwing her into a wall. Her partner's eye widened and his hands shot up to his head, gripping either side of it.

The large teen clenched his teeth and hunched over, his clawed toes digging into the ground. His head shot strait up, showing his pink eye being taken over by red, and its thin pupil shrinking down to a dot. Then, he lunged forward.

Kid Flash was shocked at how fast Hunter reached him, but as always he was able to dodge with ease. The blue haired man snarled and pivoted around using his hand so that as the rest of his body reached the ground, he was facing the brunette. He then dug his black claws into the ground, flying forward headfirst. Again, Bart dashed to the side as the male came close to him. What he wasn't expecting were six wires wrapping around his ankle and tripping him up.

The emerald eyed speedster rapidly whipped his head around to see what had grabbed him. To his surprise, six cables had emerged from Hunter's back and were currently entangled around his foot. The tall teen grinned sadistically and began to make the wires recede, pulling Bart towards him.

Due to the extreme astonishment that came from being caught, Kid Flash momentarily forgot about his ability to vibrate his molecules through the lines. Luckily, his teammates had his back.

Robin threw a single Birdarang at the cables, snapping each of them and causing Hunter to let out an agonized cry of pain. The bladed weapon lodged into the ground close to the large teen, beeping loudly to signify that it was about to explode. Jinx, who had recovered by now, took note of this and held up one of her petite hands. A small burst of pink came out of it which traveled to the Birdarang, making it spark pink for only a second. The explosive gave one final beep before shutting off completely.

"It didn't go off?" Tim gulped as he began to mentally skim through a list of Meta-Human abilities that could disable an explosive. So far none had matched up with pink light emitted from the skin.

"Of course not," the hooded robber smirked, her arms folding as she spoke, "I hexed it."

"Never mind that, amigo! Help me out here!" Blue Beetle exclaimed as he dodged Hunter's rapid swipes aimed at him. The blue haired teen snarled and made a powerful downwards stroke with his hands, each one catching on the armored arm Jaime held up to serve as a block. The tall boy grinned and brought up his foot in a vigorous kick, sending his opponent skidding across the floor.

Bart then flew into Hunter in a super speeded tackle, throwing the thief into the closest wall and causing him to break through it. An enraged roar could be heard from outside and the blue haired teen charged back inside with a parking meter, pole and all, in his hand. He then ran at the speedster, making manic swings at him with the metal object. None of the swipes hit, of course, but this didn't seem to be processing in the robber's brain.

"Missed me! Missed me! Missed again!" Kid Flash taunted at each failed strike. Hunter's eyes slit and his brow furrowed in frustration. He was getting very mad.

"Stay! Still!" Hunter grunted through his hectic swings. This left him as a target open for attack, forcing his partner back into battle to keep him from getting triple teamed.

Jinx sent hex after hex at Blue Beetle, who was trying his best to dodge them and send blasts from his sonic cannon back at her. After being knocked down by one particularly well-aimed discharge, Jinx threw a particularly strong flash of pink energy at said weapon, causing it to spark with fuchsia energy and cease to work.

"That's not good…" he trailed off as the blaster transformed back into its normal form. The hooded girl smirked at this and ran towards him, going on the offensive. She sent another hex to his chest, knocking him into a wall and putting a small hole in his armor that was quickly patched back up.

Jaime barely had any time to avoid Jinx's boot as she attempted to kick his head. She gritted her teeth out of frustration and slugged the armored teen across the jaw with a surprising amount of strength. He stumbled backwards, shaking his head to regain his bearings. In an instant the two were engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Robin, being the only one free to pick his opponent, threw three Birdarangs at Hunter, who was still focused on his current fight. The weapons themselves were aimed to hit the ground under his feet, but were stopped prematurely by the blue haired teen's metal weapon. Somehow, the enraged male had known they were coming. All Tim knew for sure was that the parking meter was now flying towards him.

With a quick summersault to the side, the masked teen managed to avoid getting hit by the metal object. However, the force of the explosion still knocked him off balance once he had stopped rolling, leaving him exposed to Hunter's next attack.

Two cables wrapped around his ankle and yanked upwards, throwing Robin into the air. Before he could react, Hunter leaped into the air, sending him soaring over the Boy Wonder. The large teen pressed his large feet against his opponent's chest and with one violent shove slammed Tim against the ground and pushed himself back into the air. The thief did a backflip and landed on all fours. He rose up to his full height once more, only to have Kid Flash sock him across the jaw at high velocity, sending him staggering backwards.

"Thanks, KF. I owe you one," Robin smiled weakly as he slowly sat up, flinching as he felt intense pain in his chest. How hard did Hunter kick him?

"No prob., Rob. Hey! I rhymed!" Bart beamed as Hunter let out an infuriated snarl and lunged forward, his sharp fingers managing to scrape part of the brunette's back as he began to speed away. The speedster clenched his teeth as he slid to a stop about ten feet away and attempted to see the cuts he had received. Through his torn costume, he could make out four clean slashes in his skin that were bleeding lightly. The wounds weren't too serious, but they still hurt like heck.

"Looks like I snagged the little devil," Hunter chuckled as he hurtled towards his victim. His voice sounded strange, almost as if two different things were talking at once. Kid Flash took immediate notice of this and decided that it might have been a good time to run. Just as he began to do so, Hunter's cords grabbed ahold of his ankles and pulled Bart closer and closer to him. The large teen grinned toothily as he used his various cables to dangle the speedster in front of him. "Now all I have to do is skin him."

"Um… You mean take off my mask, right? Because that's totally crash with me," Kid Flash responded, hoping that the guy wasn't actually about to kill him. Judging by the way his captor began laughing after hearing him, he immediately assumed the worst. Jinx heard the laughter as well and dashed away from Blue Beetle, heading straight towards her partner.

"Any last words?" the blue haired teen smirked as one of his hands slid around Bart's neck. The brunette gulped audibly and pleadingly looked to Robin. Unfortunately, the Boy Wonder was still suffering from the possibly broken ribs he had received from Hunter and was unable to help.

"Hunter, stop!" Jinx exclaimed as she reached out and grabbed ahold of her teammate's arm that was connected to Kid Flash. Immediately the red from his eyes dispersed and he clutched his head with his free hand, the second one soon joining it. Bart dropped to the ground head first and moaned as he sat up and began rubbing his own head.

"W-what?" Hunter whimpered as one of his arms fell lifelessly to his side. He used his second hand to rub his single eye, blinking it a few times after doing so. He gasped lightly upon seeing the speedster on the ground in front of him. "D-did I-"

"Yeah, you kind of did," his pink haired partner sighed as she lowered her head. Blue Beetle stared at the two of them, very confused.

"What just happened?" he questioned as he pointed a blade at the duo. They looked to each other, than at Jaime.

"That's none of your concern," the one-eyed teen growled as his gaze hardened. He turned to the door and began to walk away at first, waiting for his associate to follow. "Come on, Shoes. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

With that said the two took off at their top speeds and disappeared out the doors. Jaime clenched his teeth, not sure if he should pursue them or stay behind to tend to his injured teammates.

"I think you're alright to let them go," Bart answered his friend's unspoken question as he stood up and brushed himself off. Blue Beetle nodded, glad to see that the speedster wasn't very badly. "Besides, Rob's pretty beat up. If we take much longer to get him back Cass is sure to beat the crud out of us."

"You're right on that, hermano," Jaime smirked as the two of them dashed to Tim's side. The masked teen moaned as they helped him stand up.

"Hey Tim, that Hunter guy totally put the smack down on you! I bet you're really feeling the mode now, huh?" Kid Flash grinned weakly, earning a half-hearted glare from Robin. The masked teen mumbled something inaudible under his breath in reply.

"Let's just get him back to the Watchtower to get patched up. The same goes for you, Bart."

* * *

**The Watchtower, September 7****th**** 18:50 EST**

"Tim, what the heck happened to you!?" Cassie exclaimed as she flew over to her boyfriend and his two teammates. The three had been back for probably ten minutes now, so it wasn't too surprising that she had heard about Robin's 'incident'.

By now they had made it to the infirmary and were patched up, with Robin being forced to stay in bed overnight. He had been lucky and only had bad bruising, and Bart had only ended up with the four gashes on his back. Nothing really serious.

"I got a little sloppy during a mission." The masked teen winced due to his slight movement aggravating his bruises. Wonder Girl sighed and brought one of her hands up to her forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" the blonde asked no one in particular. Her blue eyes lit up at a thought and she grinned. "I know! I can be your nurse!"

"Cass, I'm only going to be in here overnight. There's no need-"Robin was cut off by his girlfriend placing a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Don't worry about it, Robbie! It'll be great! I'll get you water when you ask, get you pillows, bring you food, all kinds of great stuff!" Cassie grinned at the thoughts she was coming up with. Of course, all three boys in the room knew what they all were because she was listing each one off as soon as it popped into her head.

"Well, it's been real, but I've got to get back to my place before the Wests wonder where I am," Bart interrupted the blonde's rant as he jumped up to his feet. Being a genetic speedster, his wounds healed faster than the original Kid Flash's ever could, so the scratches on his back were already pain free.

"Si, and I have to get back to my place before I'm missed," Jaime added, his suit forming overtop of his body. The pair of friends meandered out of the room, quickly bolting off once they were around the corner.

"You know, I just remembered something," Wonder Girl announced after the two had been gone for several minutes. Her boyfriend, glad to see that she was off the nurse thing, looked up to her with interest. "Batman wanted you to have profiles up by tomorrow on those two thieves that you guys dealt with today. Do you need help with that?"

"Actually, help would be appreciated, Cass," Robin smiled. His grin widened even more when he noticed how happy this made the blonde.

"Awesome! Now how can I be of assistance?"

"The first thing you need to do…"

* * *

**Central City, September 8****th**** 1:21 CDT**

Two figures sat in the center of a very empty apartment. The only thing really there was an old bed, a microwave and barely functioning stove, and a TV. Other than that there was nothing.

"Tell me that didn't just happen," the black haired man growled as he dug his fingers into the old, dirty carpet. His companion sighed and brought up one of her small hands to his shoulder.

"Hunter, we can't change the past. Right now you need to get a job so that we can get this place fixed up _and_ actually stay in it," she sighed as her head rested on his arm. He protectively wrapped it around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She returned it weakly.

"I know, Nicole. I'm just… upset," Hunter mumbled, his blue eyes moving towards the top of her head. He smiled weakly as a thought came into his head. "So, how was your first day of school?"

"Pretty okay for not having it in four years," the brunette replied, turning her gaze upwards so that she could look him in the eye. The two laughed half-heartedly at her joke. "I made a couple of friends, too."

"What are their names?"

` "Err… Jaime and Bart," Nicole choked out, ignoring the over-protective look her older brother was shooting at her. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat.

"The last time I checked, Bart wasn't a girl's name," he grumbled, earning a genuine giggle from his younger sister. Hunter raised an eyebrow, unsure of what was so entertaining.

"They're nice guys. Bart showed me around the school today and let me sit with him and Jaime at lunch," the brown eyed girl ensured her older brother. He huffed slightly as to let her know he wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Fine. But if one of them asks you out, what do you say?"

"I'd say 'I'd love to, but my over-protective big brother would hunt you down and 'fix' you in your sleep if I did'," Nicole giggled as Hunter put her into a headlock and proceeded to give her a light noogie. A small amount of pink energy sparked from her finger tips and caused him to recoil long enough for her to give him a good shove. He fell on his back, laughing.

"You're darned right I'd fix them," Hunter smirked, earning a playful smack on the shoulder from his sister. He poked her arm for revenge. "Poke."

"Why do you always say it after you do it?" Nicky inquired, causing her brother to repeat his actions. She prodded him back this time, though, and he broke out in sniggers.

"Because I can," he responded, poking her again. Instead of copying his actions again, the brunette stood up and sat down on his chest. Hunter exhaled deeply to give off the impression that she was so heavy it was suffocating him.

"You're hopeless, you know that Hunter?"

"I do. Now we need to get some shut eye. You have homework to do in the morning."

"Dang it… I thought you'd forgotten."

* * *

**There, I put in a fight scene, some fluffy Wonderbird stuff, and a family moment. Wow. I am good.**

**Well, I can't believe I actually updated something two days consecutively. Well, by the time this is up it won't be, but I finished it 8 minutes before Midnight, so technically I did! Woohoo!**

**So I guess leave me a review about the pacing, development, etc. Every review encourages me to write more! Which reminds me, thanks to my first two reviewers for doing said action!**


End file.
